Reunited
by CeciliaGarfunkel
Summary: Rachel and Santana meet again after a few years. What will become of this? FIRST FANFICITON EVER. Pezberry. M for mature content..i suck at summaries. my apologies.
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez was a 22 year old bartender. She usually works late and flirts with random guys and girls that walk in. Sometimes she'll hook up with one if she wants to get laid. Sometimes it's after her shift, sometimes it's during. "Santana, get the fuck out here I can't cover for you forever." Santana was in the middle of a hook-up when her co-worker Alex interrupted. He usually covered for Santana when she wanted to hook-up in the middle of her shift. Santana walked out of the girl's bathroom, glaring at him. She huffed and went back to work. That's when she noticed a familiar face walk in. "Well, well who do we have here?" She said as she approached the one Rachel Berry. "Hello Santana, haven't seen you in a while." Rachel tried to stay civilized. "Let me guess, Shirley Temple?" Santana smirked. "Just give me a martini, Satan." Rachel sat at the bar as Santana started getting her martini.

Santana couldn't help but stare at the tiny brunette. Rachel pretended not to notice her gaze. "It's on the house." Santana said with a smirk. "So what brings you in here? Jesse St. Loser making your life miserable like sophomore year?" Rachel just glared. "Actually, being a Broadway star comes with a lot of stress. I just needed a drink and de-stress myself." Santana chuckled a bit. "I never thought I'd see the day when Rachel Barbra Berry would drink again." She smirked. "I never thought you'd drink again after the 'Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza'." "Don't remind me." Rachel said, giggling a little. Santana never noticed how cute the brunette was when she giggled. She thought it was adorable. Wait a second, Santana Lopez thinking Rachel Berry is cute? It must have been too long since she's been in a relationship. She hasn't really dated since her and Brittany broke up.

Santana just thought of an amazing idea. She's going to seduce Rachel Berry. The little brunette is gorgeous, has a smoking body, who wouldn't want to fuck her? "So Berry, are you and frankenteen still together?" She knows she can seduce her. "We actually broke up a year ago. He couldn't handle the life of a star." She noticed Rachel was still hurt. "I know what can make you feel better," Santana said with a wink. Rachel smirked at the latina. "Santana, I'm flattered. Where to?" She didn't think the star would actually want to hook up with her. "Yo Alex! Cover for me." Alex just rolled his eyes as Santana took Rachel into the girl's bathroom.

Santana was surprised Rachel agreed to this. She took her into the stall and pushed her against the wall, crashing their lips together roughly. Rachel moaned into the kiss, darting her tongue into the latina's mouth. Santana thought Rachel tasted so good. She needed more. She began kissing and biting the brunette's neck. The star moaned as she began sucking on her pulse point. Santana slid her hands up Rachel's shirt over her slender body. She gripped her breasts softly, pinching the already hard nubs. Rachel moaned louder this time. "Oh…Santana" was all she could mutter. With that, Santana sunk to her knees. She lifted the brunette's skirt and slid down her panties. Rachel tangled her fingers in Santana's dark brown locks as Santana ran her tongue inbetween Rachel's folds, tasting her for the first time. She teased Rachel's clit with her tongue. "Santana.." Rachel moaned. "I need you, now." Santana slid two fingers into her entrance. She sucked on Rachel's clit as Rachel moaned and rocked her hips riding Santana's fingers. Santana thrusted her fingers in and out of Rachel roughly. She slowly added a third finger. Santana could tell Rachel was close. The latina slammed her fingers in and out. "Cum for me baby." She said huskily. With that, Rachel was cumming hard. Once the brunette finished riding out her orgasm, Santana released her fingers and put them against Rachel's lips. She sucked Santana's fingers clean. Santana smirked and pulled the tiny brunette in for a passionate kiss. "That was fucking hot." Santana said as she pulled away. "I better see you come to this bar a lot. Just let me know if you need more stress relief." She smirked and walked out of the bathroom.

Rachel was left speechless. She never had feelings for a girl, but Santana may have changed her thoughts on that. Rachel walked out of the bathroom nonchalantly, going back to sit at the bar. All Santana could do was smirk. "Enjoy that, hobbit?" Rachel just smirked. "I did, actually. You know, I never realized how attractive you really are, Santana." Santana slid a piece of paper with her number on it, winking at the brunette. Rachel could feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks. Is she seriously falling for Santana Lopez? The girl who made her life a living hell?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

**A/N: Thank you for reading (: I actually didn't think people would enjoy this… :DMuchlove3 Sorry it took me so long to update. Writers block. Vacation. And just plain busy. bold-Rachel **_italic-Santana_

Disclaimer: I wish I owned glee /3

Santana was thinking a lot the next few days. She didn't want to admit to herself that she actually did like the little brunette. Suddenly, her phone rang. She thought Rachel wasn't going to ever call her. It's been nearly a week since they hooked up.

_"Hello?"_**  
>"I need to talk to you. There is something that has been going through my mind."<br>**_"I need to talk to you too. Meet me for coffee at Starbucks?"  
><em>**"See you there."**

Both girls hung up. Santana was immediately worried about her outfit. If she was going to tell Rachel how she felt, she wanted to dress cute. She decided to dress girly. Santana put on her floral skirt and a white top with her favorite pair of gladiator sandals and headed out. Rachel on the other hand was unsure of what to wear. She knew the latina hated her animal sweaters. She settled with wearing her favorite sundress and ballet flats. She was soon on her way.

"Hey." Rachel said grinning happily as she walked over to Santana. "Hey Rachel," Santana smiled. Rachel was shocked. She called her by her first name. Usually she calls her manhands or hobbit. She's also dressing girly. A normal outfit for Santana would consist of skinny jeans and a tight, sexy top. She liked seeing the girlier side of Santana.

Rachel could tell the other girl was nervous. Santana kept playing with her fingers and seemed uncomfortable at the silence they shared after they ordered their coffee. Rachel thought she should break the silence. "So, Santana there has been something that was going through my mind that I just need to tell you." Rachel took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you." Santana looked into the other girls eyes. She knew she wasn't lying. "R-really? Because, I think I'm in love with you too Rachel." Santana took the brunette's hand.

They sat there in silence for a bit. Rachel was about to say something to break the uncomfortable silence when suddenly she felt Santana's lips upon hers. "Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" The brunette sat there speechless. Santana Lopez wants to date Rachel Barbara Berry? Is the world ending or something? "Y-yes" Rachel said as she smiled goofily, pulling the latina into a tight embrace. She thought she'd never find love ever since Finn broke up with her when she left for New York to pursue her Broadway career. Let alone, she never thought she'd find love with Santana Lopez.

After the two girls finished their coffee and talked for hours about their lives before they were reunited, they went back to Santana's apartment. "Sorry it's a crappy place. I couldn't really afford a great place." Rachel looked around. It was small and cold. "Dammit!" Rachel turned around to see Santana brutally kicking the coffee table. "This can't fucking be happening!" The brunette walked over to her girlfriend. "San, what's wrong?" She held up a letter. "I'm so damn behind on my bills they're kicking me out of the damn apartment." Santana sat down on the couch, trying desperately not to cry. She had nowhere to go. Rachel sat next to her, pulling her into a hug. "I don't know what I'm going to fucking do." The latina started bawling. "I have nowhere to go. This was the cheapest apartment I could find." Rachel sat there comforting her girlfriend. "You can stay with me." Santana looked up at her, kissing her softly. "Thank you so much, baby girl. It means so much. I'll help you pay with whatever expenses…" This time it was Santana who was babbling. "You don't need to, Santana. I have a great paying job, so bills won't be a problem."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Santana said kissing a different part of Rachel's face each time. "I need to be out as soon as possible, so I'm going to go start packing." Santana jumped up and ran into the bedroom. Rachel followed her girlfriend to help.

After a little while of packing, Rachel had to leave to go to rehearsal. She was enjoying her time at rehearsal. Santana left random texts about how much she cares about here randomly throughout the day. Every simple text made the brunette grin goofily. She knew Santana Lopez was the girl for her.

Santana was driving over to her girlfriend's apartment. She was excited to be moving in with Rachel. She thought to herself, if this was high school. I'd think it's disgusting that I was moving in with Rachel "Manhands" Berry. Now she's glad she's moving in with her. Now she just can't wait to move in with Rachel "The Love Of Her Life" Berry. She simply smiled at the thought. As she was driving a careless driver who wasn't paying attention was speeding down the streets of New York. That simply broke her out of her thoughts. As the latina tried to break as fast as she can, before she knew it the car collided with hers, hitting right where she was seated. A few moments later, Santana was unconscious. They quickly rushed her off to the hospital.

As rehearsal ended, Rachel realized the lovely texts have stopped. Immediately she began to worry. She tried calling the latina repeatedly. No answer. She immediately started thinking of the worst scenarios. Later, she got a call from the hospital. She knew this couldn't be good.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter..I'll try to update faster next time!**


	3. Sorry

**You all probably thought this was an update. I am extremely sorry. I hadn't realized it's been over a year since I last updated. I'm not going to lie, I completely forgot this was on here. I will immediately get started on chapter three! My goal is to continue this story and eventually finish! Again, I am so sorry!**

**~Sarah**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for making all of you wait. I am deeply sorry. Well I'm back now!**

**Bold-Rachel **_Italics-Kurt__** Bold italics-Santana**_

Rachel rushed to the hospital as fast as possible. She had just gotten together with Santana. She was so scared that she lost her already. 'This couldn't be happening' was all Rachel could think. As soon as she arrived at the hospital a nurse ushered her to her girlfriend's room. Just the sight of the latina was all she needed to breakdown. She completely lost it. Santana was in a coma and the doctor's weren't sure if she would make it. The brunette took Santana's hand in her own, holding it close to her heart as she began to speak softly. "Santana, if you can hear me… I…" her voice cracked from her cries. It was tough for her to continue. "I can't lose you. Not now. Not ever. I love you so much. We just found love with each other, I'm not ready to lose you yet. I don't think I'll ever be ready to lose. I need you."

Hours have passed and Santana has still not come out of her coma. Rachel needed comfort from someone. She called her best friend. She knew he was the only one that would hold her and let her cry.

_"This better be important, Rachel. I'm very busy with designs right now."  
><em>**"Kurt, I need you. Please meet me at the hospital room 322."  
><strong>_"What happened? Are you okay? I'm on my way."  
><em>**"My girlfriend, she's in a coma and…."  
><strong>_"Wait a sec, girlfriend? When were you planning on telling me you were seeing someone? Hell, when were you planning on telling me you're a lesbian?"  
><em>**"That's not the point Kurt! I might lose Santana already!"  
><strong>_"Wait, did you say Santana? As in Santana Lopez?"  
><em>**"Y-yes."  
><strong>_"When the hell did this happen? How the hell did it happen?"  
><em>**"I'll explain later. Just please get here."**

20 more minutes have passed and Kurt was sitting there, holding his vulnerable friend. "She'll be okay Rachel. Don't worry. Remember when my dad was in a coma? I thought I was going to lose him and I didn't." Kurt said as he tried to comfort her. "We just got together, she was going to move in with me. Now she is here. I can't lose her, Kurt. I love her." Rachel said as she cried into his chest. Kurt never thought he'd live till the day Rachel Berry would say she loves Santana Lopez.

After a few more hours passed, Rachel was fast asleep in Kurt's lap. Kurt looked up from his phone when he heard rustling coming from Santana's bed. Santana sat up and looked around the room confused. Where was she? Just then she spots her girlfriend asleep on someone's lap. "Lady?" Was all she said. "Hello, Santana. I never thought this to be the way we saw each other again. Your girlfriend here was extremely upset and worried." He looked down at Rachel. Santana smiled softly at Rachel's sleeping form. "I love her so much. I'm fine. She shouldn't worry. I'm Santana Lopez. I'm a tough bitch." She said with a proud smirk.

Rachel later awoke to the sound of voices. She noticed she was not on her friends lap anymore. She looked over and saw Kurt and Santana talking. She was wide awake now and got up, rushing over to the latina's side, hugging her carefully so she didn't hurt her. "Baby, I was so worried. I thought I lost you…." Rachel started rambling. All Santana could do was laugh. "You're cute when you worry." She smiled and pecked the brunette's lips. "I'm fine, babe. Don't worry. I'll be sore for a few days. That's it." Rachel immediately attached herself to Santana. "It's my fault. You were texting me while you were driving. It's my fault this happened."

"It's no way your fault. I was texting and driving and I shouldn't have been. I did this to myself. Along with the dumbass who was drunk and speeding down the road." Rachel didn't realize she began to cry again. "I can't lose you." Rachel said softly. "I love you so much." The former cheerio kissed her gently and pulled her close. "I love you too, Rach. I love you so so much." They were too busy with their love fest, they didn't realize Kurt had left in the midst of it.

Later that night, Rachel had to leave. She couldn't sleep so she ended up moving all of Santana's belongings into her apartment. Apparently, Santana couldn't sleep either. She kept sending Rachel even more adorable messages just like she was earlier. Once Rachel arrived home she called her girlfriend.

**_"Hey beautiful." _**

Rachel blushed deeply as Santana said that. 'Thank goodness Santana was not here to see it,' was all she could think.

**"Hey, how are you doing?"**

**_"I'm bored. I hate not being able to move. I wants to get out of here and I wants out of here now."_**

**"Relax baby, you'll be able to go home soon."**

**_"Good, because I really need to finish moving into your place."_**

**"Actually that's all done. I finished for you. I didn't want you to be moving boxes and your other belongings as you would be sore, I did not want you to get even more injured."**

**_"You are just too sweet. I'll have to thank you later."_**

Rachel could practically hear Santana smirking through the phone.

**"Oh really, and how to you propose to do that?" **Rachel said rather seductively.

**_"You'll have to wait and see."_**

**"I hate you."**

**_"No you don't." _**

With that, Santana hung up. "Dammit." Rachel said. 'She's going to be the death of me.'


	5. Chapter 4

After a few days, Santana was finally allowed to go home. "Ugh. Finally I'm out of that hell hole." Santana reclined her seat in the car back. "I'm glad you get to finally come home. I missed you a lot." Santana reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "I love you so much. I don't understand why you're so nice to me. Hell, I don't even know why you're dating me. I've made your life a living hell in high school." Santana told her. "People change." Was all Rachel replied. Santana looked at her girlfriend curiously. "But not like this. Usually when people were enemies, they try to be friends first. They don't date the person who made their lives fucking terrible." Rachel pulled the car over and took Santana's hands in her own. "Santana stop beating yourself up for what you've done to me in the past. It's the past. I'm over it. I'm a forgiving person. I know you have done some horrendous things to me, but I forgive you. I always see the good in people. The past is gone, just think about the present. We're together. It was love at first sight. Well, more like love when reunited, but you know what I mean. We've found something we didn't realize in the past. Just cherish each moment we have together now. After your accident, I realized anything can happen. Cherish each second we spend together, because you don't know when this may end. Now I'm not saying we will eventually lose each other. I love you." Santana was crying now. Rachel reached up and gently wiped Santana's tears away with the pad of her thumb. "I love you so much, Rachel." The brunette pressed her lips against the former cheerios. It was a soft kiss, yet it was full of love and passion.

The next few days have gone by fast. Santana was back on her feet and back at work. Rachel would come home stressed from rehearsals every night to see her girlfriend making her dinner, or on the couch waiting to cuddle with her. It's moments like this that make Rachel's heart flutter. She can't believe how different Santana is. Whenever she mentions this all Santana says is, "If high school me saw how whipped I am for you, she'd fucking beat my ass." The latina knew she was whipped, though she'd never admit it to other people.

One day, Rachel was driving home from a long stressful rehearsal. So many things have gone wrong. All she wanted to do was go home and take a nice hot bath with her lover. Once she arrived home, she walked in expecting to be greeted by her loving girlfriend. Instead, she found a quiet apartment. "Santana?" Rachel yelled. No response. The tiny brunette went through every room trying to find Santana. She was not in the bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom, the spare room, not even the living room. Then, Rachel heard something coming from her music studio.

_A million years she'd been awake  
>A million years she prayed<em>

She knew that sound anywhere. It was Santana singing. She missed hearing her sing. As much as Rachel hated to admit it, her girlfriend was just as talented as she is.

Rachel walks in quietly, being careful not to disturb her girlfriend. 'Who knew Santana could play guitar?' She thought.

_For one familiar soul to help her navigate her way  
>She stood agog at the spray of stars<br>And thought aloud each day_

Rachel was listening intently. Santana had a gift. 'She should just find a job where she could perform. Maybe then she wouldn't come home complaining about her job all the time.' Rachel thought. Suddenly Rachel thought of a great idea.

_I've been here so long  
>Holding on, but<br>Somehow I know  
>I can't be on this planet alone<br>And one waits  
>One waits for me<em>

'All I need to do is get her to sing someplace other, than in the privacy of our apartment. Not to mention in front of other people, not by herself.' She wasn't sure how, but she'll figure it out. She was broken out of her thoughts when she noticed the music stopped. She saw Santana looking at her, blushing. "That was beautiful Santana. You're really talented, you know." Rachel smiled as she wrapped her arms around her middle. Santana blushed deeply. "Thank you baby, but I'm not as talented as you are." Santana looked down. "But you are, Santana. Maybe you should find a job performing. You'd be a great performer!" The former cheerio wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist. "You know, your enthusiasm really sickens me sometimes." "You like it." They shared a soft kiss before Rachel pulled away. "What was that song you were playing?" Rachel asked her. "Sing more of it for me." She smiled widely and went to get the guitar for Santana to continue. Santana happily obliged and continued the song.

_One waits  
>One waits for me<br>One waits  
>One waits for me<br>One will wait for me  
>And time's the only lonely curtain in between<em>

Santana looked into Rachel's eyes as she sang.

_And you could be a lion  
>Or a buzzard or a bee<br>However soft your symphony  
>I'll know you sing for me<br>You too wandered the island  
>With a strange name in your throat<br>And when you come home  
>I won't let you go<em>

The two girls haven't taken their eyes off of each other. The way they're looking at each other shows true love.

_Somehow I know  
>I can't be on this planet alone<br>And one waits  
>One waits for me<br>One waits  
>One waits for me<br>One waits  
>One will wait for me<br>And time's the only lonely curtain in between  
>Come out, Come on out<br>Wherever you are_

She dragged out the last note. Rachel made her way over to her girlfriend and kissed her deeply. "I've never been so in love in my life." Rachel mumbled against her lips. "I love you so much, Rachel." They shared a long passionate kiss. Once they separated to catch their breath, Rachel looks at her. "We need to find you an audition. You're going to audition for a show or a talent agent whether you like it or not." With that, Rachel ran from the room to start searching for some auditions. "Oh how I've missed her craziness." Santana said with a chuckle. "I heard that!" Rachel yelled. The former cheerio smiled and laughed. "You were supposed to!" she yelled back as she followed her girlfriend. She had to make sure she doesn't have Santana audition for anything stupid.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. School, Dance Team, and Dance Classes have me extremely busy. **

**A/N2: The song is "A Million Years" by Charlene Kaye**


End file.
